Two Becomes Three
'"Two Becomes Three" '''is the twenty-seventh episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 54th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 13, 2014. In the episode, Emilio interrogates his prisoner upstairs while the three royals bond below. The Episode Sasha believed everything Niall and Grant said. The evidence was staggering. A birth certificate, a Keeper scroll, pictures, and then confusion. Where had the middle child gone? Of course, now Sasha knew her "parents" were her Keepers, who were meant to harbor her safely, but then betrayed the King and Queen and fled to Thicket Woods. The bastards. But most mysteriously, Niall and Grant spoke of Gemini. When Sasha was little, she always found references to Gemini in Thicket Woods. Her parents would whisper the word before each meal, during each storm, in the midst of every crisis. It was the last word of the CEO of SWITCH. It was the last word of the Queen. It was whispered across the kingdom. And now she found it. The twins. Niall and Harvey. Only Harvey was missing. Niall said she never met Harvey. Neither had Grant. Out of the four, he had never been located. The three children sat in the back room of the Magic Shop. Emilio had just returned with a prisoner from a multi-hour escapade on the rundown subway cars of Fantasyland. The prisoner was in Emilio's apartment closet, bound and gagged, but unquestioned. Emilio wanted answers. The worst part of being with Niall and Grant, her siblings, was that she was not with Noah. "He's trying to kill all of us!" Grant had said. "He might not even love you!" Niall had said. Sasha didn't like that. Noah loved her. They were married. If Noah knew, they could flee together. But Emilio said they couldn't separate. He could only protect them individually when he knew where everyone was. Sasha sighed and wondered where her husband was, if he was worrying, and if she would ever see him again. Emilio switched off the lights. The closet became dark. Castor had not gotten a look at his captor's face. "Good evening, Castor," Emilio said, shining a flashlight in Castor's face. Castor squinted. Emilio jumped into the questioning. "What do you want with the royal children?" "I want them dead." "Why?" "None of your (*)@# business" "How did you find Harvey Dugood?" "The #$#*$ was on my train." "Are you aware of your treason?" "#%#$ you! The monarchy is dirt! I'm not answering your #O$I#$ questions!" "I'll make this clear, then..." Emilio said, leaning in, "you call off the search. You call off DAWN. You get the rebels out of this kingdom. You let Queen Niall take her rightful throne. You do that and I set you free. Understood?" "No. I won't )(#*@% do that. Ever." "Let me rephrase that, then..." Emilio spoke to Castor. But he used a different name. A name from years ago. 21 years ago. And for the first time, Castor was petrified. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Sasha accepted her royal heritage. Though excited to be reunited with her siblings, she wanted to be with Noah. Upstairs, Emilio interrogated Castor. When questioning didn't work, Emilio used Castor's real name, petrifying him. Trivia *The ubiquity of Gemini now in hindsight does not make sense in this episode. *It also does not make sense that Sasha would not know from Emilio that her Keepers were her parents. This is because it was not decided that the Keepers were good until near the end of the season. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes